


Powdered milk incident

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Motel AU, based off a true story, but much less romantic and much more awkard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Mahiru's staying at a motel for a couple nights, he never expects a shitty bottle of powdered milk to bring him to Kuro.. another drabble for mahi's examss~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGriffin/gifts).



Mahiru gave a small huff as he looked around, the motel he was staying at was crappy he would admit but he only had to stay there a couple nights so it would do. There was the usual smell of off eggs and dust, the room he was staying in was fairly small and very musty. He walked over to the window sill to push the cheap wood up while making a mental note to introduce himself to his temporary neighbours once he was done unpacking.

The Motel had two rooms, one was the main with a single bed and a small kitchen and the other was a bathroom, it was small but it was enough for one man. He took a look at the oven and knew it hadn't been used in centuries, he would need to give it a clean. That gave him an idea.. Maybe he should make something for his neighbours? He enjoyed cooking either way, and it would be a good first impression. With a smile on his face he set his mind to it. 

There wasn't much already in the house, just the things he had brought and some necessities like powdered milk. This place really couldn't get any more cheap. He picked up the small bottle of powder and brought it over to the sink to wash it down with water, it was enough to make him a coffee that he desperately needed before starting work. 

Near the sink he fumbled it in his hands, causing the bottle to fall behind the sink, he was expecting a small thud but it never came. Instead there was a low yelp, that sounded like it was coming from a male. He looked at the sink question, pushing out the cupboards to see what the sound was about. 

"Shit…" he mumbled under his breath

There was a hole to the room below him, just behind the sink, just big enough for the small bottle of powder to fall through. Mahiru's mind instantly went to panic, rushing out the door, down the stairs and to the door below him. He knocked furiously on their door, not sure what he could really do to help beside clean up and apologize. 

"H-hello?! This is the person above you oh my god I'm so sorry" Mahiru called out in a high pitch voice, before seeing the door knob twist as he was let into their room. 

The room seemed to be the same type as his, meaning whoever the guy below him was he lived alone. Except there was one small difference, this apartment was undeniably messy. There was empty ramen cups and coke cans littering the floor, stains and rust as far as the eye could see. 

And standing in front of the door, was a man. He had light blue long messy hair, very pale skin as if he had never seen the sun and pretty red eyes. The other thing Mahiru noticed about him… was that he had a very toned figure, he was able to see this as the man was in fact not wearing a shirt and there was the white milk powder covering the tips of his hair and shoulders. The poor guy was probably in the middle of changing when he was bombed. The realization set in that there was a very attractive male in front of him, shirtless. Mahiru's face went bright red. 

"Oh my god im so so so sorry!!" 

"Uh I don’t mind.. Just please tell me this is cocaine" he said jokingly in a deep voice, walking into the bathroom to grab a towel. 

Mahiru invited himself in, "Um is It alright if I help you clean up? I feel really bad, oh and it's milk powder" he said nervously, internally very happy the man wasn't mad at him. 

"ah yeah that’s fine…" after the cue was given Mahiru went straight into a cleaning frenzy, first cleaning up all the powder that had spilt around his sink and then moved onto the ramen cups and other mess. 

"Eh.. What are you doing??" the other said in a confused tone as Mahiru started to clean the whole apartment. 

"Well it’s the least I can do!! It's unhealthy for you to live like this" he said huffing, no matter how embarrassed he was his motherly instincts would always chip in "oh and my name's Mahiru Shirota!" he finished smiling over at the other who was sitting on the bed with a towel casually hanging around his shoulders. 

"Kuro…" the blue haired who Mahiru now knew as Kuro responded. "uh.. Thanks for this" he said quietly. 

They made casual conversation while Mahiru vacuumed, he found out things about Kuro and his family while Kuro learnt about his obsession with simple and Mahiru found he liked his company a lot more than he thought he would. As he was finishing he quickly scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and hid it under Kuro's pillow, before taking a deep breath and shouting. 

"WE SHOULD GET COFFEE SOMETIME I THINK YOU'RE REALLY CUTE BYE" before dashing out the door. It wasn't the best way to meet someone but it would certainly make for an interesting story, and when he arrived back at this apartment a large grin formed its way onto his face as he read a text that said 'I thought you were cute too'.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was based off a true story that happened to me lmAO except it was a lot less exaggerated and it was just,, really awkward since it happened at like 1 in the morning :,)
> 
> once again good luck with your exams mahi!! You can do ittt <333


End file.
